My Trip to Newsies Square
by Millie Jacobs
Summary: I go back in time to visit the Newsies. How fun! R&R please!
1. Sophia Drools on Kid Blink

My Trip to Newsies Square

By Carrie Nickels

Dedicated to the people who can put up with me for more than an hour: Makena, Hailey and Sophia LUV U GUYS!

Chapter 1: In which I Sophia drools on Kid Blink

"I really have to pee." Sophia whispered into my ear.

"Well you can just pee yourself, Yea, that's what you get for ripping my ear-buds out of my ear." I said annoyed.

"I really have to pee." Sophia repeated herself to me.

"Fine." I huffed.

"Sophia is doesn't know how to hold her pee in so were going to the bathroom." I told my "buddies" Hailey and Makena the guide insisted we use the buddy system to insure that we not get lost.

"I'm coming." Makena said "I don't want to hear any more about the history of sidewalks. Come on Hailey."

"You better hurry, I do not have all day. How long does it take someone to pee?" I sang in the tune of carrying the banner from Newsies the best Disney flop of all time.

"Oh my gosh," Hailey busted into the girls bathroom, flabbergasted. "We lost the group!"

"Ha-ha-ha, that's not funny, Hailey." Makena called from the stall.

"It sounded funny to me." I said.

"Shut up, Carrie." Makena retorted.

I whipped around facing Hailey who looked as if she was sucked up into a tornado and spit back out.

"Now don't you worry a pretty little hair on that head of yours. Surely yours truly will find the pack again." I said in an attempt to calm the bewildered Hailey down.

Once outside, we walked down the street.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Sophia said aggravated.

"Yeah," I said defensively, when in truth I did not. "I bet there down that alley."

With nobody else to listen to they followed my lead and went down the alley with me….

"Well somebody has to carry 'em!" Kid Blink shouted.

"Yer dah one dat knocked 'em over, Davey you carry 'em." Mush suggestively chimed in.

"Ha!" Spot laughed, "Mouth can barley carry 50 papes let alone four goils!"

"Watch it Spot." Jack Kelly, my best friend and selling partner warned the King of Brooklyn.

"David, what's wrong with them?" a worried Les asked

"Who are they?" Boots added.

"Are they dead?" The man-boy Snipshooter asked.

"I'll take the tall one." Skittery –obviously ignoring Les, Boots and Snipshooter's questions- said as he bent down to pick up the blond/brunette and putting her limp breathing body over his shoulder.

"I've got the short one." Mush said as he pulled a small girl off the ground of the alley.

"I'll take the _drooling _one." Kid Blink said in a disgusted manor but was willing to help.

"Guess I'll take that one." Spot said. I'm surprised he acutely helped.

"Let's take them back to the lodging house, see what Koppleman has to say." Skittery offered.

"Kay lets go." Jack told the newsies. "So Dave, tell me again how you found these oh so odd giols."

"Well," I started. "I was walking to meet you guys for dinner when Les aimed his sling shot down the alley. The string broke and I had to go get it." For my brothers safety I didn't mention that he started crying. "I walked down and saw a bright light. Then these girls appeared."

"Huh." Jack said.


	2. I Wake Up to My Favorite ManBoy

My eyes pop open to the heat and sound of breathing.

"Aaaaaaah!" I scream startled at the man-boy who appears to be right next to me.

"Now that you're awake, can I have my bed back?" the amused man-boy asked. Oddly he looked like Snipshooter from the movie Newsies.

"Don't be so rude!" A muscular boy barked throwing a towel at him. He looked like Skittery.

What the hell was going on?

I sat up and looked around the large room. (It would be large if it weren't for all of the bunks.) I must be dead. We must have gotten jumped in the alley and now were dead. Why was I so stupid? I knew the tour group wouldn't be in an alley, what was I thinking?

"Am I dead?" I asked just to see if I could talk and if I wasn't a ghost.

"Thankfully no, now get ougtta my bed." The look Snipshooter alike said.

"I ought to soak ya, for talking to a lady like that!" a Racetrack look-a-like lunged at him.

"But you won't" A guy who looked Kid Blink said in an attempt to protect the Snipshooter look-a-like.

"Guys your scaring her," A Snitch look-a-like said. "I'm Snitch, that's Snipshooter, Kid Blink, Racetrack, Jack Kelly, Skittery, Specs, Cru-"

"She doesn't care!" Skittery shouted at Snitch. Chuckles filled the room. He had confirmed my suspicion, I was stuck in the movie Newsies probably a week after the strike. I didn't need to know the rest of the newsies names since I knew them all by heart anyway.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Les asked curiously,

"Don't ask that," David said in a hushed tone. "I'm sorry he's only nine."

"That's ok?" I said confused.

"Ya want a new pair of clothes to wear?" Skittery asked.

I examined my normal get-up: a white undershirt and a cheesy sesame street v-neck that said "it's all good in the hood" along with a pair of skinny jeans tucked into my cruddy knockoff water stained Ugg boots.

"Sure." I responded. He threw a plaid shirt some brown corduroys and a pair of boots. "Thanks." I grumbled through the articles of clothing that covered my face.

"We will be leaving in 10 minutes to go sell papers'." Jack informed me.

I nodded in response and sheepishly walked over to the bathroom.

While buttoning up the button-down shirt I heard a scream, meaning Sophia was awake.

"Ya don't need to yell." The irritated voice was obviously Makena's.

"Guys, where are we?" a scared Hailey asked.

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Brooklyn Comes to Visit

Chapter 3: Brooklyn comes to visit

We trudged down the stairs, out the door and down to the World distribution center. Les and I had stayed at the lodge because it was too dark to walk back. Hopefully Mama will understand our absence. I left Sarah a note that we were eating out last night too.

We stood in front of the gates in anticipation.

"Who's those goils ya found Jack?" Oscar DeLancy and his so called 'brother' (though they looked nothing like alike) came swaggering toward the group of newsies.

"That's nothin' to your concoin is it Oscar?" Jack answered back quickly and slyly.

Just as Oscar lunged toward Jack the circulation bell rung meaning we must go get our papers to sell.

"The Usual, Weasel." He told the ironically portly man who ran the distribution center. Morris handed him 100 papers. Then he took his usual spot and waited for me to get my papes.

"Hey, it's Brooklyn!" a random newsie shouted.

"What brings you here Spot?" I asked as I got my papes along with some extra for the new girl Carrie who was selling with us today.

"What? A fella can't spot by and see his pals?" he asked.

"No." Racetrack laughed.

"Well I wanted to make sure you bummahs don't get soaked." His retorted his Irish temper acting up again.

"Who's that?" an interested Makena asked.

"That's Spot Colon." I said too busy staring at David to tell more.

"What's he do?" She asked.

"He's like the gang leader of Brooklyn."

"Then why's he here?"

"To see you." I said in a bored tone seeing if that would shut her interested mind up.

"REALLY!" She squealed. All the newsies turned toward her, even Spot.


	4. I Face off with Jack Kelly

**A/N: Just want to say, i've been having a really cruddy week and I posted this chapter early to see if it brings anyone else joy! Just reading it made me laugh. I want to also thank The Broadway newsie for reviewing my last chapter. I hope all of you like this chapter! It's my favorite by far!**

"First rule to selling papes." I said all powerful and all-knowing like as we walked down to Tibby's to get dinner.

"Headlines don't sell papes newsies sell papes." Carrie answered the rhetorical question in an excited tone.

I let out a confused 'yeah' as David and Spot and the (who miraculously wanted to do something good with his life was, selling papes with us.) along with the Makena, Hailey and Sophia girls who were selling with us today too, chuckled. What was with this girl? She's finishing my lines! I should have never let Skittery talk us into taking them to the lodging house. She's wiring on my last nerve.

I'd had enough. "Ugh, would you just shut up for more than a second!" the chuckles stopped things just go serious.

Her upper lip curled "You think you're so tough huh, Jack?" she said coming closer so she could corner me. "But you're really just a no-good, low-life….." She stopped searching for words. "MEANIE!" Carrie screamed and stomped away.

Everyone turned toward me.

Who does he think he is, walking around like he owns the town? I walked further down the block not really knowing where I was going never having been in Manhattan in 2011 let alone 1899.

"Watch i- oh hey Carrie." Skittery said. I looked up at him realizing that I was crying at the look on his face. "Hey wha-"

I turned around before I could answer but was stopped by a body. "Oh? David." I squeaked. Skittery had his arms crossed over his chest with a look of absolute concern in his eyes. David on the other hand looked like he was scared for his life probably because big leader-man told him not to go.

"There you are Carrie!" Hailey said as she peeked around David shoulder.


	5. Sleeping on the Roof

**A/N: Howdy y'all, if you were wondering my week got better! Odly enough it turned around right after I posted the last chapter. I forgot to mention in the first chapter that it was raining. Hehe. Silly me. Anywho specail thanks to Ereb Lor and mouse 1592, I have never gotten 2 reviews in a day! Made me squel with joy! Hope you guys love this chapter.**

"So, do you have any idea how we got here?" Makena asked we were walking back to the lodging house after a quite awkward dinner. We ate in silence until I said we should get back before it gets dark. Sophia left early saying she was tired not hungry and was going back to the house to sleep. The newsboys went over to the pub and said they would be back later.

"You remember how I had my I-pod blasting and we all started singing and it was raining." I started. They nodded their heads in response.

"I think we got struck by lightning and got, somehow, sucked into a vortex." I quickly said.

Makena and Hailey look at the ground. I was hoping they would laugh and call me crazy like they always did or something within that sort. I didn't make sense. Well, it did but it wasn't possible.

We walked the rest of the way there in silence. Once we reached the bunkroom to change, we found clothes thrown across the room. It looked as if someone had robbed the place. Giggles danced off the walls. I lingered in slowly as Hailey and Makena stayed back. As soon as I turned the corner I yelled and only to see that Sophia cradling Jack's bandana, he was yelling about how it was going to be a ruff selling day if he didn't have his good luck charm. She jumped her eyes widened as she shoved the bandana into her pocket.

I chuckled at her. "We better get this stuff cleaned up before the guys come back."

"No girls will be sleeping in my lodging house." Koppelman said assertively

"But they stayed there last night." Snitch pleaded.

"And they were nearly died last night. Now get these girls out or get out of my lodging house." Koppelman said. He obviously cared about his boys and wanted the best but didn't want them to get into trouble.

"Eh!" Jack said trying to get the crowd to quiet down. "Koppelman, how's about we go up and sleep on the roof?"

Koppelman mumbled something about how he will never outsmart anyone and handed us some patched up blankets from a shelf. That night Jack, Racetrack, and Skittery slept outside with us.


End file.
